Starry Sky
by StrawHatChick
Summary: This is right after the Arlong arc. Sanji gets beaten up and exerts himself. He faints. Zoro helps him and brings him out onto the deck. What happens when both guys realize something about each other under the watchful eye of the Starry Sky? IS ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE


**Enjoy~**

**Chapter One**

"Get your damn feet off the table, stupid swordsman! Nami-swan needs to have dinner!" The irritated cook yelled as he hastily prepared the night's dinner. _Shit… Arlong's henchman really messed up my ribcage and my leg.. That brainless half-fish did me in so bad that it hurts to even fucking breathe! _The cook thought to himself as the pain in his chest gave him a hard time breathing. To add on to it the marimo was still snoring in his chair, and his feet were _still _on the table.

Sanji waited for the meat to fry before slathering chilli and garnish onto it, adding a fruit salad. He was nearly done when Luffy and Usopp burst into the kitchen, screaming, "FOOOOOOD~ SAAAAAAAANJIIIIII! FOOOOOOD~"

His idiot captain grinned childishly at him and started shouting for food. Sanji was so slow in cooking because of his injuries that Luffy and Usopp realized it was dinnertime even before he had called them in. _That's a first. They're usually ignorant and lost in their games until I call them. Am I that slow today? _Sanji wondered as he painfully increased his speed in his cooking.

He heard footsteps coming towards him and recognized his captain's flip-flops on the hardwood.. _Shit! He's going to- _"SAAAAAAANNJIIIII! WHERE'S MY FOOOOD~ If you don't give me any I'll starve," The raven-haired kid looked at him, pouting with his large, dark eyes.

Sanji hesitated for a moment from his cooking, but resumed, not wanting to let the food burn on the stove. Before Sanji could hurry the cooking and stop his captain, Luffy had already snatched frozen meat from the fridge and ran out of the kitchen. Sanji couldn't stop himself and chased after his idiot captain, yelling at him to stop. It was that moment wen Nami decided to enter the kitchen. And, coincidentally, Luffy miraculously chose that moment to trip over Usopp's leg and hurl the meat into the air, landing smack in the navigator's face.

The meat slowly slid off her face, the water and sauce clinging to her red hair and her fair skin. "LUFFY, YOU IDIOT!" Nami knocked his head with her fist and started screaming at him for being born with half a brain. After she stormed out of te kitchen for a shower, Sanji knocked him on the head, "What the fucl are you doing to Nami-swan, you airhead?! Sit down and shut up if you want your dinner!" he yelled again, ignoring the painful pounding in his head. _Was it getting harder to breathe around this sea?_

Sanji caught the eyes of Zoro, who woke up from all the noise. Usopp was cowering in a corner, mumbling "Nami… Scary… Sc-c-ary… Ha.. h-haa.." Luffy was lying on the table, waiting for food. "What kind of captain do I have, ah…" Sanji mumbled to himself as he stood, shaking his head.

The swordsman looked at Sanji, and the two men had a stare-off. Zoro broke the silence by saying, "Oi, shitty cook. The food's going to burn. Hurry up and finish it. I'm hungry," Sanji's feathers ruffled and he said, "Don't tell me what to do, marimo. It's your fault all this happened in the first place!" All common sense left the blonde's head as the overexertion took its toll on him. "If you hadn't put your feet up in the first place, my concentration would've been better, Luffy wouldn't be hungry, and Nami-swan wouldn't be soiled with meat right now!" He screamed at the swordsman.

All eyes turned to him, and Luffy and Usopp stopped chattering. Sanji usually yelled at them, but not like this. The trio knew something was up with their cook.

The cook was breathing heavily. Sharp pain shot up his ribcage, and he clasped it tightly. It was getting harder to breathe, damn it. His headache got worse and his feet felt like jelly. The last thing he thought was _Shit, dinner isn't going to make it tonight._ He felt his knees buckle and give out below him. A flash of green flitted around his vision before everything went dark.

**Thanks for Reading! Please review:) Favourites and Follows are appreciated!**

** The next chapter will be up soon, keep a lookout!**


End file.
